The Proposal
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: WashZoey An unsual date leads to talk of marriage


Wash fidgeted, straightening and re straightening his tie. He realized he must have been crazy to rent a suit. It wasn't like Zoey would care what he was wearing. Hell, he could do this naked and she wouldn't mind. Even better if they were both naked. . .

"Wash?" Like a cold rag to the face, Kaylee's voice cut through his reverie. He looked at the young mechanic, and saw that she was giggling.

"What so funny?"

"Your tie. It's all backward. Come here, I had to tie my dad's for him every time my brothers got in trouble." Kaylee reached out for the knot Wash had spent twenty minutes doing, and after a couple seconds she was holding the two separated sides in her hands. Kaylee began adjusting the length of the sides, before slowly and methodically tying. "Watch me, in case ya hafta do this again." A few brief moments later, Wash examined the knot in a mirror. He had to admit, it looked much better now, and was even more comfortable.

"Amazing. I-how did you do that? Is it some secret female power that we males are unaware of?" Wash asked, giving Kaylee a thankful smile.

Kaylee grinned back and straightened his shirt a little. "Nah, just practice. What're you all dressed up for?"

Wash pulled out a hotel room key and a pair of tickets. "Zoey and I are spending some time planet side,since we're parked her for a couple days while Inara does her thing, and Mal attempts to impress the local smuggler's ring that he's worthy to carry their various small loads."

Kaylee sighed and sat at the table. "So, why are you in the kitchen? Zoey not know about this?"

"Something like that. She knows about the bath, but the hotel's probably going to be a surprise."

"Bath? I wish I had a boyfriend what gave me baths an' things like that." Kaylee noted, looking sadly at the table. "wouldn't even hafta do that much. Just someone to-"

"Spend some time with in the engine room?" Wash asked, before fidgeting with his tie again.

Kaylee sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

The door to the kitchen opened up and Wash stood up straighter. This was it, the start of one of the most- "Oh, hi, Mal."

Mal gave the two a perplexed look. "What in the 'verse is goin' on here?"

Wash stood up straighter. "Zoey and I are taking tat vacation we asked you about, cap'n. Remember?"

Mal frowned at Wash's tone, but nodded. "I do remember, now that you mention it. Dinner and a bath don't require that kind of dress. Now what are you up to?"

Wash shrugged. "Maybe you'll just have to wait and see."

The sound of a throat clearing broke the two out of their soon to be argument. Mal turned around and looked at Zoey, who was dressed to the nines, just like Wash. Mal looked back at Wash, who was smiling at Zoey, the captain's presence completely forgotten. "You look beautiful, Zoey." Wash said, walking over to her.

Zoey gave Mal a curious look. Mal shook his head and kept walking toward the cockpit. Zoey shrugged a little, and turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Well, you look nice."

Wash beamed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad, either." It was true. Zoey had on a beautiful tan dress that hugged her figure in all the right places, before smoothly belling out at the bottom so she could walk properly.

"I still don't know why you insisted I wear something nice if we're going to a bath, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Wash nodded and offered his arm, which Zoey laughed at, before grabbing his hand. "Don't let the dress fool you, lover. I'm sure not pretending to be a lady tonight."

---

The bath had been more wonderful than anything he could imagine. Just him, Zoey, and a tub full of steaming hot water. I was also the most relaxing thing they had done together for quite some time. Watching Zoey undress, bathe and relax in the water made Wash glad that he was able to give this gift to her, and even more glad that he'd been able to share it.

They emerged at the very end of their bath time refreshed and smelling of soap, their skin still warm from the steam. Zoey looked even better in her dress than she had on the ship. However, Wash was forced to abandon his tie, since neither of them could tie it properly. In Wash's opinion, the night was just getting better and better.

"So, where are we going to eat? I hope it's not one of those restaurants where you get fancy, beautiful meals the size of your pinky. After the bath and all the work today, I could use some real food."

Wash started up the ground vehicle and nodded. "Don't worry, I know what kind of food my lady likes."

It was everything Zoey had hoped for. A booth in a family run diner, where the meat is 50 real, and comes with a bowl of rice big enough to drown a large child in. Wash ordered a bowl of oysters and rice, while Zoey got chicken with lentils.

"Oysters? Well, sounds like you've got something else planned for us." Zoey noted, giving Wash one of her somewhat rare smiles. He grinned back and agreed that he had a couple more tricks up his sleeve, before the waitress returned and they began eating in silence.

---

Mal, Jayne, and Kaylee sat in the kitchen, eating dinner. Jayne looked around after finishing his first plate and frowned. "Hey, where's Zoe and Wash?"

Mal looked up from his meal. "They're on a date, should be back about noon tomorrow."

"That's a long bath." Kaylee noted, before refilling her plate.

"Wash also asked to spend the night off the ship. Or he demanded then whined, which is pretty close to askin'. What difference does it make to you, Jayne?"

Jayne shrugged. "I was just wondering if anything happened to 'em while we's out doin' business, that's all."

Mal nodded and returned to eating. Jayne shrugged and filled his plate again.

---

Zoey surveyed the lobby, while Wash led her to the elevator. "You tell Mal about this?" she asked, giving Wash a harder look than he'd been expecting. Wash immediately felt his good mood dissipate.

"Zoey, this night is for us. I promise that the captain won't miss us. Don't spoil this, please." It wasn't so much Wash's words as the kicked puppy look on his face that made Zoey relent. That and the fact that she would definitely blame the whole mess on him if there was any trouble.

Wash could see she was having difficulty swallowing the urge to send Mal a wave on general principles, but cheered up a bit when she sighed and nodded. "Fine. But if something happens-"

"Nothing's going to happen. Don't worry, Mal's a big boy."

-  
"Well, this didn't go so well." Mal noted, wiping the blood off of his nose distractedly. The other participant in the qualifying match threw another potentially dangerous punch, which Mal barely avoided. "Last time I do any dealings by myself, that's for sure."

-  
Wash opened the door with a regal sweep, smiling from ear to ear. Zoey peaked in, and had to admit, she was impressed. Unlike either of their bunks, the bed looked it was warm and inviting. There was even a bathroom attached to the room, a rarity. She kissed Mal and grabbed the loose collar of his rented shirt, pulling him into the room.

-  
Mal limped back to Serenity, his pass for the loading dock tightly clenched in his bruised and bleeding fist. The look on his face was one of triumph and extreme pain. Luckily, nobody was awake to see him come in.

-  
Zoey laid back, panting, her eyes somewhat unfocused and dreamy. Wash carefully laid down next to her, scooping her warm and pliable body in his arms, molding himself around her. For a few moments, the only sounds were their breathing and the city outside. Wash's fingers traced slow circles over Zoey's belly, and she sighed contentedly.

Once both had rested a bit, Zoey turned over and looked at Wash. "Now, I know this date must have cost you all of our last three payoffs. Obviously you've got something on your mind. Since we've been dating, I can only assume that you want to propose. Especially since you wore a tuxedo."

Wash looked at Zoey, a bit stunned. Zoey pressed on. "So, before you ask and ruin the moment completely, I accept. I would love to become your wife."

The fact that he didn't crack a semi-serious joke, or smile like an idiot clued Zoey into the fact that they weren't on the same frequency. She frowned and stiffened.

"Wait, don't get mad. I was going to propose to you, once I'd saved up for a ring. But let me enjoy the moment. It's the first time in recorded history a man has remembered the anniversary without the woman reminding him."

Zoey paused, thought, even contemplated counting on her fingers. "Oh."

Wash smiled brightly and kissed her. "Does this mean that we can finally ask to share quarters?"

"Only if the dinosaurs go somewhere else." 


End file.
